Bienvenido
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Touka jamás perdió la esperanza de que el volvería. Spoilers del manga.


La vida en el café Anteiku no era la más interesante, los empleados servían a los clientes de la manera más eficiente y rápida posible, brindándoles la bebida caliente que tanto les gustaba y algún que otro bocadillo para acompañarlo. Participaban en conversaciones casuales, se ponían al corriente de las noticias más importantes del día, no eran nada más que un grupo personas honradas, ganándose el pan de cada día.

¿Suena bien, verdad?

Lo importante es lo que pasa tras bambalinas, lo que la "gente" no ve porque para la "gente" Anteiku es solo un café más y no la organización que le provee de ayuda y comida a los ghouls necesitados, a lo que no pueden cazar (o no tienen el corazón de hacerlo), la misma organización que una vez le ofreció ayuda a un ghoul muy singular, Kaneki Ken.

Pero los días de paz en Anteiku se habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, dando paso a tiempos oscuros en donde el Distrito 20 era plagado de Palomas, obligando a los ghouls a huir.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La actividad en el café se encontraba muy tranquila, los empleados apenas se habían reportado para empezar un día más, arreglaban o limpiaban los imperfectos que se habían olvidado el día anterior, cada uno se concentraba en lo suyo esperando al primer cliente de la mañana. Touka, por ejemplo, limpiaba en silencio una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta, concentrada y un poco molesta de que aquella mancha no se hubiera tratado con anticipación, el silencio se rompió con el sonido de un tintineo proveniente de la entrada; el primer cliente había llegado.

Touka guardó el paño con el que limpiaba para recibir al ghoul que entraba, preparo su mejor sonrisa y dio se dio vuelta dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca al descubrir a la persona que estaba parada frente de ella, un muchacho, unos dos años mayor que ella, de cabello negro, un poco largo, ojos de tonalidad gris con un brillo inocente la observaban mientras que una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro. ¿Podría ser..?

-Buenos días, Touka-chan-

La muchacha se quedo estática al escuchar la voz del joven, varias emociones se manifestaron en su cuerpo, incredibilidad; ¿era realmente él?, confusión; ¿qué hacía ahí?, preocupación; ¿qué había hecho que regresara?

Cuando por fin pudo superar el impacto inicial, su cuerpo se lleno de una furia incontenible y actuó en impulso.

-¡Kaneki idiota!- se abalanzó contra el joven dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, sintió el impacto en sus nudillos y aún así el moreno parecía no inmutarse, seguía viéndola con esos ojos, seguía sonriéndole con esa sonrisa y esto solo sirvió para agrandar la furia de la muchacha. Siguió golpeándolo mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a presentarse en sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?- grito mientras le golpeaba con la rodilla en el estómago, obligando al maltratado muchacho a doblarse y caer de rodillas, aún así, seguía sin perturbarse.

La fuerza de los golpes fue disminuyendo a medida en que los sollozos aumentaban su volumen, pronto la muchacha dejo de golpear a Kaneki y siendo sacudida por una felicidad y remordimiento desmedido sintió como sus piernas perdían su fuerza.

-No te vayas de nuevo…- susurró mientras caía de rodillas frente a su amigo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta un híbrido, el Ghoul de un solo Ojo, el Cienpies, Kaneki Ken había vuelto a Anteiku.

Actuando de nuevo por impulso se lanzó hacía el, esta vez con los brazos abiertos envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

-He vuelto- Touka finalmente rompió a llorar al escuchar las palabras con las cuales había soñaba casi a diario.

-Bienvenido- respondió sintiendo los brazos fuertes de Kaneki rodeándola.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle; quería disculparse por todo lo que dijo esa vez cuando se reunieron, quería gritarle que Anteiku no se merecía a un ghoul como él, quería que supiera que ella jamás perdió la esperanza de que él regresaría. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y llorar aferrándose al fuerte cuerpo del muchacho deseando estar así por siempre.

-Touka-chan,- la joven abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre ser prenunciado con tal tristeza. – Lo siento, Touka-chan pero,- su preocupación se volvió pánico cuando reconoció la mata de cabello blanco que estaba sobre su hombro, –no podre quedarme- se separaron finalmente y sus ojos se cruzaron. Touka ya no se encontró con ojos inocentes si no con ojos cansados, ojos que habían visto demasiado.

El muchacho se fue acercando a la cara de la joven lentamente, -Aún así, no podía irme sin decir adiós-

Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando quedaban centímetros entre ellos.

-Nos veremos, Touka-chan-

-¡Kaneki!- el grito resonó por toda la oscura habitación, la muchacha que lo había producido se encontraba en su cama y lloraba descontroladamente mientras se tocaba los labios, un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

_"¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_¡Saludos lectores!_**

**_Hace unos días terminé el manga de Tokyo Ghoul y bueno, yo estaba tan preocupada por el final de Naruto y SnK que no me esperé nada de lo que paso._**

**_Yo, como Touka, aún tengo esperanza en Kaneki._**

**_Espero les haya gustado este drabble._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf_**


End file.
